<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two for the Price of One by GuineapigQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149247">Two for the Price of One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen'>GuineapigQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, craig is a photographer, it's unplanned but they're happy, tweek is a nurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig has never been one to succumb to baby fever. He knows a lot of people in his profession do. Both he and his husband, Tweek, professional lives revolve around babies. Newborns too, and while Craig acknowledges that babies may be cute, other people's kids have never really triggered some urge to have his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baby Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fun thing I wanted to write after I saw a picture of newborn twins hugging each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig has never been one to succumb to baby fever. He knows a lot of people in his profession do. Both he and his husband, Tweek, professional lives revolve around babies. Newborns too, and while Craig acknowledges that babies may be cute, other people's kids have never really triggered some urge to have his own. He's a photographer, who by chance has fallen into the niche of newborn photography. While he does get to see some angelic looking babies in cute poses he also sees them shit, piss, spit up everywhere and cry. He likes being able to give the kids back if they do something gross. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Tweek, Tweek is a NICU nurse. He works with the smallest, sickest babies and somehow manages to function. Craig doesn't think he'd cope. He's done some birth photography, he's photographed little preemies nobody was sure would pull though. He's even photographed stillborns for grieving parents. Those are not everyday jobs and they always leave him severely affected. Tweek sees this kind of despair and grief every day and manages to stay strong. It's something Craig really admires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being surrounded by babies constantly has curbed any baby fever two young people in love might have developed. They haven't decided to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have any kids but they're definitely in no rush. He and Tweek are just enjoying their time as a childless, young married couple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got married really young, but they'd been dating since high school. Maybe some people thought they were too young, but Craig felt ready. They've built their entire lives together from scratch. Craig was waiting tables and getting his photography qualifications, as well as doing whatever photography jobs he could get. He did all this while Tweek worked as a barista and got his nursing degree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig thinks people around them expected them to have kids. They got married so young, it was clearly the next step but they weren't in a rush. People assume they rushed their marriage so they must want to rush all the other milestones too. But that wasn't the case, they wanted to enjoy being young, just because they're married doesn't mean they can't go out or enjoy college life. So that's what they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They've settled down somewhat now, but are so used to their lives as a married couple that there's no real rush or desire to become parents. They probably could if they wanted to, they've both got successful careers, a stable relationship and a nice apartment. But Craig isn't sure he's quite ready to give it all up just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig yawns and stares into his coffee miserably. He's tired, he could barely get out of bed this morning and his fatigue hasn't worn off after a morning coffee or the distraction of doing his job. He's feeling a little nauseous too, he doesn't think he's going to manage this coffee and he's definitely not having any lunch. They're taking a break from shooting at the moment, so that the parentsl can feed their new baby and Craig to have lunch. Well, he was supposed to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's been feeling so lousy most of this week but it's never been lousy </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>to justify calling out of work. It hangs over him like a black cloud, not always storming but a constant drizzle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he loves his job. It often doesn't feel like work for him, especially when he can build a rapport with his clients. The babies are usually photographed when they're sleepy or content, but that can't be guaranteed. Sometimes there are mishaps that are messy and very funny. It breaks the ice between him and parents nicely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby he is photographing today is actually a very even tempered baby. Craig shot him in one set before he got hungry and he was mostly just chill. He's a pretty easy baby to shoot with a pleasant disposition so he doesn't know why he's struggling so hard. This should be a cake walk, especially because the clients are so nice. But shit, he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heads back to the small kitchen attached to his studio (it's basically just a sink, a fridge and some cabinets. He figured parents of small babies will appreciate a place to make bottles, he also got a toilet. It was definitely worth the money he shelled out. He can now shoot way more different babies in one day now.) He gives up on the coffee and tips it down the sink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets back to the studio his clients are back with their baby. They inform him that the baby is now fed, burped and has shit. Craig could do without that information but he assumes they're trying to assure him that their bundle of joy won't poop on him. But whatever, Craig has been pooped on before, he's sure he will be again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you guys ready to start again?" Craig asks, even though he's not ready at all. He's feeling slightly dizzy and tired but he has to press on. He has an assistant he has to pay as well as paying clients he has to please. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're ready," mom confirms. She's so excited, bless her. That's another thing Craig loves about the job. Seeing new parents so in love with their babies and so excited about all the new things they will get to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if I'm coming across a bit off" Craig apologizes "I've been feeling kind of weird lately. Not sick, just weird" Craig assures them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been so good so far," the dad tells him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We trust that you wouldn't put our baby at risk" the mom adds. And she's right. You don't get to where Craig is in the industry by being reckless around tiny babies. He always cancels if he even thinks there is a chance he is sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what this is isn't sick. It's too weird. It's on and off and doesn't go away. The nausea is a background hum. His main complaint is fatigue and a headache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been having headaches" Craig admits "but I've always had headaches."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His assistant comes by to begin setting up the set, when she's done she will dress the baby. Normally Craig would help her but she knows he's completely beat so she lets him hang back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I get headaches too" the mom sympathizes "it gets worse whenever my hormones change. I got some doozies when I first found out I was pregnant."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you're pregnant" the dad jokes "photographing babies finally got to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not pregnant" Craig scoffs. Silently though, he wonders. He's usually pretty good with birth control but the symptoms do kind of add up. He doesn't want to have this existential crisis at work, so he pushes his feelings down and focuses on the job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, he's so rude" mom chimes in, trying to offset the awkwardness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay" Craig says "let's photograph this baby before it's time to poop again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Craig doesn't want to admit it, deep down, he knows there's a possibility he could be. And the thought alone is terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig has to stew in his worry when he gets home. Tweek has a night shift and is asleep and while Craig is tempted to wake him, he knows that would be mean. He also doesn't want to take a test without Tweek so he's forced to bite his tongue. Tweek gets up, has a shower, dinner and leaves. Craig is left alone to worry. Luckily he's so damn tired. He only worries for a while til sleep takes over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body wakes him at 6:30 with an unpleasant rush of nausea. He groans and lays in bed, hoping it will subside. He just has to wait for Tweek to get home, and then they can know. He hasn't got a booking for this morning, normally Tweek would go straight to sleep after a long shift. Craig feels kind of bad knowing that he's dumping this information on Tweek when Tweek's already tired. But Craig doesn't see another way to make this work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's awake when Tweek gets in. He can tell by Tweeks footsteps that he has assumed Craig is still asleep and is trying not to wake him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tweek" Craig says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're awake?" Tweek replies, grabbing his  pyjamas from where he had left them folded on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, listen" Craig says solemnly "we have to talk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can it wait until I've had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>power nap?" Tweek asks him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it really can't" Craig says "I'm freaking out, I need you to stay awake a little while longer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure" Tweek replies, concerned "you're starting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>worry me Craig. What's the matter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I might be pregnant" Craig admits, just biting the bullet and getting it done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shit" Tweek responds "we haven't really had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk yet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Craig says miserably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>long have you suspected?" Tweek asks him, no judgement, just concern and curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It only clicked in my head yesterday. I didn't want to just not tell you straight away" Craig admits. He could never keep a secret like this from his husband, not when their lives are so intricately intertwined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you wanna do a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> test? You want me for moral support?" Tweek suggests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes please" Craig says, nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll go get one or </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> something?" Tweek offers. Craig appreciates the kindness, especially after Tweek has just finished an overnight shift but Craig has already taken care of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have one. I got it on the way home, I was just waiting for you" he says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, well I guess we should just </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>get it done with… once we know we can go from there" Tweek tells him, Craig agrees. This could all be for nothing and the test come out negative. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The test is sitting on the bathroom counter, where Craig had left it last night after Tweek had left. Peeing on the test is the easy part, the hardest part is waiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What will we do if I am?" Craig asks, trying not to totally panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, we have that </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk express I guess" Tweek shrugs. Craig doesn't know how he is staying this calm, Craig certainly isn't managing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't been thinking about kids at all," Craig confesses. He hasn't been envisioning a family or themselves with a baby. He has a very vague thought that future Craig might want a kid, but not now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, it hasn't been on the forefront of my mind" Tweek agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's weird, we're married and we have our apartment and everything but I still feel like I'm too young" Craig points out. Sometimes he still feels like a teenager, even though his life is definitely adult. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> have kids if we decide we don't want them, okay? Let's just see what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>stick says first" Tweek tries to reassure him. It doesn't really help, because getting rid of the baby means that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a baby in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig's hands shake as he grabs the test from the bathroom sink top, it's face down so they wouldn't keep agonizing over if a second line was appearing or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig holds the test so that he knows both he and Tweek can see it and slowly turns it over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is met with two lines, positive. Not just two lines, two very strong, dark lines. No ambiguity there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit" Craig says before sucking in a long breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay" is all Tweek says, clearly just as dumbfounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we… do we want this?" Craig stutters out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, are you against the idea of having </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>kids?" Tweek asks him directly, Craig supposes he's not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No… I don't think so. I just wasn't thinking it'd be now, or any time soon" he explains warily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's your body Craig, so I won't </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> force you to have a baby you don't want" Tweek reiterates. Craig is grateful for the support but he wants to know what Tweek wants. Did Tweek see them with kids? Has he been wanting them? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't say I didn't want it… I'm just confused" Craig clarifies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too. I think we'd be good </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> parents though" Tweek says, almost happily. Like he's imagining them chasing after a chubby little baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you?" Craig asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and for us to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>made something together, now we get to nurture it and watch it grow… that's kinda nice" Tweek murmurs. He's never really heard Tweek talk about kids like this, a warm spot spreads through his heart, thinking of Tweek loving a little person that they made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're right. I need some more time to think about it but maybe… it wouldn't be the end of the world if we have a baby" Craig says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's food for thought at the very least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two for One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well, I think you're right though. I'm glad it's happening -hnn- now when we can appreciate it. It looks so good on you babe" Tweek says cheekily. Craig bats him playfully. </p><p>"You're cute, but I'm actually so big, what the hell" Craig complains. He doesn't know how far along he is, but he figures he has to be early in his pregnancy. But the size of his stomach betrays this, almost as soon as he found out he started showing. He can mostly hide it with baggy clothes but it's all happening so fast. He's not ready.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Craig and Tweek find that they have two extra stowaways.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How do you think this even </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened?" Tweek asks him. He has a point, they always use protection. Or at least Craig thought they had but there's definitely a possibility he accidentally missed a dose of the pill or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, maybe I forgot to take my birth control or something, but I genuinely don't remember" Craig says, he feels guilty even though he doesn't even know if this was his mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't really matter, I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>curious" Tweek tries to assure him "it takes two people to make a baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'm glad this happened now, and not when we were like, eighteen or something" Craig shrugs, at least now it's not catastrophic. They have jobs, a house, they've been married for years… it'll just be a change, not a tragedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imagine if you had gotten pregnant on our </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding night" Tweek jokes, Craig wrinkles his nose in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be our parents worst nightmare. They already thought we were too young to get married" Craig says, and it's true, they probably were much too young to be parents, they definitely weren't financially ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think you're right though. I'm glad it's happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> now when we can appreciate it. It looks so good on you babe" Tweek says cheekily. Craig bats him playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're cute, but I'm actually so big, what the hell" Craig complains. He doesn't know how far along he is, but he figures he has to be early in his pregnancy. But the size of his stomach betrays this, almost as soon as he found out he started showing. He can mostly hide it with baggy clothes but it's all happening so fast. He's not ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's why he's glad they're getting their first scan today, he can hopefully find out his due date and how far along he is. He's worried he's much further along than everyone thought and he somehow just didn't realise. He's still coming to terms with the idea of having a baby. He doesn't want to find out he's giving birth sooner than he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places a hand over the curve, a few more weeks and he'll be so big there's no hiding it. He's gonna have to suck it up and tell his family, Tweeks family, friends and his assistant at work. He wonders if it will be weird being pregnant when he makes his living almost exclusively photographing newborn babies. He hopes his clients won't try to touch his belly or other awkward personal space violations. He's already dreading that part so much, and the incoming onslaught of unsolicited advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're kinda big considering we only </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>just found out" Tweek says "but your bump looks super cute. I wanna touch it all the time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Control yourself until we decide to tell people" Craig snarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try" Tweek jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Craig Tucker?" The doctor calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig can't help but feel nervous as they both follow her down the hallway to her exam room. He worries he might be further along than anyone thinks and that she might judge him for not seeking medical care sooner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi" she says, "is this your first appointment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Craig admits, not really wanting to get into the whole story of them taking a few weeks to decide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well do you have any guesses how far along you might be?" She asks "just a general ballpark." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's kind of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> issue," Tweek admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I'd have to be like, maximum twelve weeks… but I'm showing quite a lot… maybe I'm wrong?" Craig tries to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right well we can probably sort that out once we do the ultrasound and can measure the baby" she says "can I weigh you and measure your belly first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Craig says, wincing a little. He knows he's probably not gonna like the number on the scale, his body is changing so fast it's been so hard to get used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor doesn't say anything judgemental, just writes down his weight. He steps off, deciding not to look at the number himself. She then instructs him to pull up his shirt. Tweek gets this dopey look on his face when staring at Craig's exposed stomach. Tweek is already so in love with their baby, it's so cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are measuring quite big," the doctor points out. Craig isn't sure if he feels validated or more terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think something is wrong?" Craig asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it," she says, "some people just carry big, or maybe you're just a bit further along than we thought. Come hop up on the table and we'll find out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as everyone is </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>healthy" Tweek says as Craig gets himself up onto the table. Craig agrees, as long as the baby is okay, he'll be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig doesn't really know what he's looking for, he just watches the screen come to life as the doctor moves the wand over his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's your baby" she says as a little jelly bean comes to view on the screen she jiggles the wand a little more before saying "oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Tweek repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think I've found the reason you're measuring so big," she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Craig asks anxiously "are they okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're more than okay, there's two of them" she clarifies. Craig is glad he was already lying down, because he almost faints from the shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two?" Tweeks asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It looks like you're having twins, congratulations" she says happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit" is all that comes out of Tweeks mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hadn't even considered that," Craig admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you… are you okay?" Tweek asks him cautiously, like he's afraid to know the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean… I'm shocked but I'm not upset" Craig tells him, hoping it will help him calm down a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Twins isn't a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>dealbreaker?" Tweek asks him. Craig thinks about for a second, but he knows the answer. He made the decision to have this baby and see the pregnancy through. He wanted the one baby, but being a parent means there's so many things you can't control. Craig knows he'd still love the baby if they had down syndrome or autism, so there being two makes no difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No" Craig says, "we decided to have this kid. We're now just getting two for the price of one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig groans to himself as he takes a minute to himself. He's in the bathroom at his studio, spending his break in there. It helps when things are a bit too overwhelming. His clients are pretty nice and his assistant is amazing as always but he's finding himself needing more and more time alone. What he really needs is more rest but it's not possible. Being pregnant with twins is so not practical, he can't stop working this early in the pregnancy. They need extra money and Craig doesn't want to just be doing nothing but the strain of carrying two babies in his belly is making getting through a workday extra difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He well and truly has a bump, his belly properly popping out a few weeks after that first scan. He hasn't got a singleton pregnancy to compare it to but he assumes the heaviness and discomfort is because there's two in there. He's worried for when he gets even bigger because now, not even halfway, his balance is off and getting certain angles is so much harder. His back and feet ache so much by the end of the day and the babies often move around to uncomfortable positions while he's trying to get a shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, reminding himself that he's okay. He's just uncomfortable, but he won't be forever. He will get his body back and go back enjoying his work, he just has to get through this pregnancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's definitely anxious about there being two babies instead of one. He had been preparing himself for the intense needs of one newborn. Thinking about all the stuff one baby would need and all the time he would need to dedicate to them. Now all that is doubled. Craig would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared. He is, but he knows they're his and Tweeks. They are his and Tweeks babies and he loves them. He's willing to put in the extra work that having two will require. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another anxiety Craig has is going into labor early. He knows almost all twins are premature to some degree but what if something went wrong today? If he went into labor right now he'd have micro preemies, if they even survived at all. He worries at every scan they won't be able to find one, or both heartbeats. So far his fears haven't come true, but he's still terrified. He can't stand the idea of them being born too early needing tubes and wires to keep them alive. Craig feels like his body is the best life support, he wants them to stay in as long as possible. Even though he is very uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek has been telling him that he needs to relax more, which he knows is something he does need to do but Tweek telling him doesn't make it any easier. He knows stress is bad for them and him stressing could lead to them being born super early but how is he supposed to just stop worrying? He can't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is jolted sharply from his thoughts by a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Asks Chloe, his assistant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" Craig replies before unlocking and opening the bathroom door "sorry, I just wanted a moment to myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay" she assures him "if you need to take a break or sit down it's okay. The clients will understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm ashamed that I'm struggling this much" Craig admits, rubbing his bump, which is a little wonky due to one of the babies leaning on his left side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have two babies in there" she replies, poking his belly "considering all our clients have just had babies I think they'll get it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I just… I guess I wanted to be that strong working type who didn't let pregnancy hold them back" Craig tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are that, you're doing really well now. If you told me tomorrow you were taking time off I'd believe you earned it" she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks" Craig replies, "sorry I'm all over the place. I think it's hormones." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably, do you think you're ready to come back out and shoot?" she asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" Craig replies, rubbing his stomach once more "thanks for the pep talk though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we stop for a minute?" Craig asks Tweek. They're walking to Target to look at baby things but it's kind of slow going. Craig is so breathless and he hasn't been able to see his feet in weeks. He's only just into his third trimester but his belly button has popped and the entirety of his stomach is just littered with stretch marks. He waddles when he walks now, it's super embarrassing. Not being able to get around well anymore means he has stopped working. He hadn't wanted to stop but he had hit a wall regarding his limitations. He's even more uncomfortable than before, which he didn't know was possible. His babies are both very active too, while he likes to know they're moving around and okay he's also quite uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course" Tweek says. He and Craig sit down on a spare bench, Tweek helping Craig lower himself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I need to catch my breath" Craig tells Tweek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, take all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>time you need" Tweek assures him, squeezing his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One is up in my ribs and my lungs are squashed" Craig complains, rubbing the very top of his bump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really don't envy you, you look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncomfortable" Tweek replies sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am, it's been more difficult than I anticipated" Craig admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees so many pregnant people on Instagram, even people having multiples, making it look so easy. Like they're just breezing happily through their pregnancies. Craig hadn't thought it was going to become this difficult to move around. Nor did he anticipate how tiring carrying around his heavy belly was going to be. Craig knows his body is going to look so weird when this is all over. He didn't know it was physically possible for his skin to stretch this far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one below is kicking," Craig says, moving his hand to his lower stomach. They're in a spot where you can see the kicks from the outside of Craig's stomach, the other baby, the one up high is kicking him more internally, so Tweek can't see or feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek places his hand where he can see the movement, even through the fabric of Craig's t-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It really does look like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> have an alien in there," Tweek says, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's freaky," Craig agrees. "I think I'm ready to get up again," Craig tells Tweek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek helps him up, with embarrassing difficulty. They link hands and head into Target together, making a beeline for the baby section. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mom said that bassinets, a double stroller and car seats are the most important things" Craig tells Tweek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They've both been trying to research everything a new parent might need to know but there's just so much. They're a little out of their depth so it's good to have his mom's advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to buy anything today" Tweek says "but it'll be good to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> look."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, see what options are available" Craig agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wander through the baby section a little aimlessly, unsure and not quite ready to commit any of the items yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig looks at the picture of two parents and their baby all smiling, that's plastered up on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going from being a married couple for ages to being a family of four, just like that" Craig says, the realization hitting him fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> huge challenge. Two newborns with twice the need" Tweek replies "I'll take as much time off work as </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>possible though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going to need each other," Craig adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've always been a good </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> team" Tweek says, smiling "I think we can do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you… do you know how many children you want to have?" Craig asks. He figures that if their family is going to start in this unplanned way, they might as well plan the next chapter. Craig doesn't want to be surprised like this again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We haven't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> talked about that, what we want our family to look like" Tweek replies "I mean, we know we're having at least two kids, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah. There's no going back now" Craig laughs "but I mean, do you want three? Or more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be happy with our twins, unless you really want more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> two" Tweek tells him, he sounds a little nervous to admit it though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank god" Craig replies, relieved "I don't want to do this again. I'm happy to be one and done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think two children will </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>complete our family perfectly" Tweek agrees happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you agree" Craig says "I don't think I could handle being pregnant again. I might change my mind I guess, but for now, I'm happy to have the twins and that be it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, me and our </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> two little ones are all I need to feel complete" Tweek says before planting a kiss on Craig's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two Peas in a Pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig doesn't want to go out, but he feels obligated to. Not obligated by Tweek, but by himself. These are the last few weeks he and Tweek are going to get as a childless couple. Their babies will be here so soon and Craig wants to have one last date night before everything changes. So he's going out, and he's going to have a good time, god damn it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to meet the twins!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig doesn't want to go out, but he feels obligated to. Not obligated by Tweek, but by himself. These are the last few weeks he and Tweek are going to get as a childless couple. Their babies will be here so soon and Craig wants to have one last date night before everything changes. So he's going out, and he's going to have a good time, god damn it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His c-section is scheduled for a few weeks from now, assuming everything keeps tracking well in his appointments. The doctor had suggested that they have the c-section to be on the safe side. Craig doesn't mind, he wasn't hung up on having them one way or another he just wants them safe. He knows twins are high risk so if he goes through an elective c-section at least he knows that the process will probably be less stressful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's beyond ready to pop. He doesn't know how he hasn't popped already. He feels like even his biggest maternity clothes don't fit and everything is so swollen. He gets out of breath just walking down the stairs and the kicks are starting to get painful. There's just no more room. He's exhausted just by existing but he demands Tweek take him out anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're just going out to a restaurant but it means the world to Craig. He knows it'll be near impossible for them to go out with two little babies. He wants to remember what their life was like pre-children, just this one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig almost feels like a teenager again when Tweek holds his hand as they head into the restaurant. This is how Craig knows he's married the right person. They've been married forever but Tweek still has ways to make him feel new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> good tonight" Tweek tells him from the opposite side of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, I'm a whale" Craig replies with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like whales" Tweek shrugs and Craig swats at him playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so lucky you're cute" Craig tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucky" Tweek smiles "I'm so happy we decided to take the plunge and have these babies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy too, I just hope I'm ready. I wanna do right by them" Craig says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I completely trust you, I think you'll be a great </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>dad to our kids" Tweek tells him, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, I know you'll be great with them too. I'm almost regretting me wanting this to be over, since I'm probably never going to do it again" Craig muses. He wants to enjoy his only pregnancy, since he doesn't want to have any more children but at the same time, he just wants them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you decide you want another kid we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>re-discuss," Tweek shrugs. They might change their minds, but Craig doesn't think so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I don't want to. But it is a unique experience I think I'll only get once, so I should savor it" Craig tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're super uncomfortable, I don't blame you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanting them out" Tweek replies sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you though, for taking me out," Craig says with a small smile. He can feel himself blushing under Tweeks gaze. Tweek looks at him like he's some kind of work of art, it makes Craig's heart flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband. I love going out with you, I just didn't want to force you to go out when you're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncomfortable" Tweek grins back at him, cheeks also rosy red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's worth it to have one last night doing adult stuff before baby things consume our brains" Craig says. He's not sad but it is a little bittersweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely, you've done such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>good job carrying them" Tweek tells him, sounding so happy and proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just feel like I struggled the whole time" Craig admits, wishing he could've been like those perfect people on Instagram. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you coped well considering how </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult it must be to grow two humans in your belly. You were so scared they'd come early but it looks like they'll be just fine" Tweek encourages him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll be early but normal for twins" Craig nods, resting a hand in his stomach under the table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you've done a great job" Tweek hums happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you babe, I love you so much" Craig says, trying to hold back tears. They're happy tears but he's just so overwhelmed by his husband's love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. I'm so glad I got to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> combine DNA with you" Tweek grins, before breaking into a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig laughs too before leaning in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not really going away" Craig tells Tweek worriedly "Braxton Hicks usually go away after a while, these are regular and getting worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think you're in </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>labor?" Tweek asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig doesn't know, but he doesn't feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn't feel like things are petering out like Braxton Hicks do and he definitely doesn't feel like he can keep distracting himself through them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried I might be," Craig admits, not really wanting to say for sure that he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your c-section is less than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>week away" Tweek points out, very unhelpfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can you call the hospital please? Ask them if they want to try and stop it or something?" Craig asks Tweek. He isn't quite sure what the protocol is here. Does he just let the labor run its course? Will they give him his c-section early? Will their plans change and he'll go natural instead? He doesn't know, but he wants Tweek to find out before the pain gets worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Tweek says, getting out of his side of the bed and grabbing his phone of the dresser "I'll call them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig sighs nervously, he closes his eyes and tries his best to breathe through the next wave of pain. It's not so bad he wants to scream but he does need mental focus to get himself through it. He quietly hopes he doesn't have to go natural, he isn't prepared to push out twins. He just wants them out as safely as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right," Tweek says, "or at least they think so. They said we've gotta </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> come in because they don't want to take any chances with twins." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Craig says, breathing through the last of the pain, "let's change out of our pyjamas first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> planned labor outfit?" Tweek jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, just comfortable stuff. My pyjamas are kinda too small anyway" Craig points out. Nothing really fits right at the moment. He only has a few pairs of maternity shirts and pants that he feels comfortable wearing in public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's true, I'll get your </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby bag," Tweek says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Craig is dressed, with Tweeks help of course, Tweek packs them all up into the car. The car seat has been set up already, Tweek made sure to do it weeks early. He didn't want to take any chances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's weird" Tweek says as they drive "you'll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking to me all normal and then it's just like, you go offline for a few minutes, then you're back again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's how contractions work" Craig tells him "I feel closer to normal between them, but that's probably going to stop if they let me progress."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think they will" Tweek replies "they seemed pretty set on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>c-section."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope that's how it pans out" Craig admits "I'm mentally prepared for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that they'll probably just </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>move your section up to today" Tweek suggests, Craig hopes he's right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not being pregnant anymore tomorrow would be great," Craig says, thinking about how he was supposed to stay pregnant for the next week. "As long as they're ok" he adds quickly, not wanting to jinx </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you even do when you get your </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>body back?" Tweek asks, "I imagine it would be like freedom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think the first thing I'll do is be in pain because c-section but what I'll do when I feel better is go piss without needing your help" Craig says, smiling at the thought. It's humiliating needing your partner's help for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be shy asking me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>do stuff for you when you're still hurting, okay?" Tweek tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know" Craig agrees "I think you're going to be very needed over the next few weeks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotta love being needed," Tweek says with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hospital isn't a long drive, Craig's actual pain only lasts for a few minutes at a time. Craig steels himself through a contraction while Tweek finds a park. Craig just sits and breathes while Tweek goes to pay. He feels more normal when Tweek comes back. Tweek first gets the baby bag, then comes around to help Craig out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Tweek asks him, Craig nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's over now," Craig tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig and Tweek have to wait a little in triage, but not really all that long. Craig isn't sure if it's a quiet night or if maybe twins are just a high priority. The nurse who assesses him has to consult with a doctor, Craig assumes this is because they want to proceed with the c-section. While they're waiting for the doctor Craig's water breaks. It's not at all like he imagined. It was more like pressure and then he sort of felt like he'd peed himself. Except he hadn't, they came in a slow trickle but this made the nurse page the doctor again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elective c-section Craig was supposed to have had became an emergency c-section. While the use of the word emergency terrified Craig the doctor tries to assure him that it's just because they're going ahead with the operation when it wasn't planned, instead of the scheduled date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still has to wait for anaesthetic like anyone else would. The contractions are more intense and closer together, but the babies aren't coming yet. Nobody is </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried, they're coming at 36 weeks now instead of 37 but that's not too bad for twins anyway. Craig thinks they may have paged the anaesthetist again, he is apparently a high priority because if they let his labor progress too far he may have to go natural and the doctor does not seem to want that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is nervous when they're doing the spinal block. They're doing it when he's between contractions and is keeping himself relatively calm, but still. What if they miss the spot? What if a contraction comes suddenly and Craig moves? He hates that it's such a dangerous place, even though the anaesthetist promises they do this every day. Craig holds on to both of Tweeks hands tightly. He expected it to be much more painful that it actually is. Once the sharp scratch of the needle is over he's okay. It stings a little, but compared to his contractions it's really nothing he's complaining about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing so good," Tweek tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nurse agrees, telling him she's impressed at how well he's kept his stress down. Craig doesn't really think he's doing anything in particular, just focusing on getting the job done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he has to wait for it to work. He's been bumped up to top priority, so he doesn't have to wait long for his actual surgery and they begin prepping him as soon as he can. This is the worst part because Tweek has to leave and go get his scrubs on and sterilize and everything. Craig doesn't like being left without him, he wants his husband here for everything. But he rationalizes that if Tweek doesn't go now, he can't be there for the actual surgery and that is far more important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek makes it back before they start the surgery, out of breath from running back to the OR. Craig can't help but laugh at how silly Tweek looks in blue scrubs and a hairnet, but he suposes he looks dumb in his hospital gown too. They're about even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go?" The doctor asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Extremely" Craig replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than ready" Tweek agrees, he takes Craig's hand and squeezes "we're gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span> meet our babies" he says excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you know that this is it" Craig tells him "after all this I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing this again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame you" Tweek replies with a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope two for the price of one is enough for you" Craig jokes, smiling at Tweek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely, two kids is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>good number. And you only have to go through this once" Tweek grins  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One and done" Craig says and they both laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna need you to calm down if you can" the doctor says, "we're cutting now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit" Craig says "I really can't feel it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the point" Tweek snarks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Tweek I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. I still thought in the back of my mind it might hurt, okay?" Craig tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not uncommon, it's natural to think you would feel pain if you're awake" the doctor reassures him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> not in pain," Tweek says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's weird but it's good" Craig replies "the drugs work well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I like to hear" the anaesthetist says with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok Craig, we're going to be getting baby number one now, you'll feel pressure and pulling but no pain" the doctor instructs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig braces himself, but it's mostly just uncomfortable and really, it's over before he knows it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's baby one!" The doctor says excitedly, lifting up a red, squishy infant who begins to wail "we have a girl! Do you want to cut the cord, Tweek?" The doctor asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek nods and unclasps his fingers from Craig's. Craig is too in awe from seeing his child to really notice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Will they have two girls? One of each? He can't wait to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna bring her back over in a minute, okay?" A nurse tells Craig "we're gonna weigh her, and check her breathing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig wants to hold her, but he knows he can't. He's being operated on and she's premature. He knows her health checks are vital, so he nods and awaits the arrival of baby number two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More pulling and pressure Craig, almost done" the doctor says "dad, do you wanna do this one's cord too?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig can see Tweek nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay" he says, lifting up another equally squished and red infant, they cry immediately too which relieves Craig. "And little one is a boy" the doctor tells him, Craig just feels overwhelmed. So in awe that they're finally here and they seem so lively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of each, one and done" Tweek says, mostly to himself as he goes to cut their son's cord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they've both been weighed and checked over the nurse brings them up to Craig's face. Both in the same little hospital crib, both clinging onto one another and crying in tandem. Craig can't tell them apart without seeing their bits, but he can see that they both want to be together. They both have their arms around one another and are hugging tight. Their faces are pressed together, all red from crying but they definitely know one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They don't want to let go," the nurse remarks, amused. Craig feels tears welling at the beautiful image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can give them to you for a hold" she says to Tweek "but we'd have to seperate them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemme take a video instead" Tweek says, Craig can see tears running down his cheeks "I can hold them a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They wanna hold each other" Craig adds, just so happy that they're finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One and Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Don't rush it" Tweek tells him "I know you wanna go home but don't -gah- push yourself too hard."</p><p>"It's normal, ah" Craig winces as he tries to take a few steps "ow, okay stop." </p><p>"I know it's normal," Tweek replies, very patiently, "but don't -nghh- hurt yourself."</p><p>"It's normal for it to, ow, hurt" Craig tries again.</p><p>"I know, but give yourself a break, you had major surgery" Tweek tries to comfort him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the final chapter! Hopefully it was a fun read, I had a lot of fun writing it and imagining Craig as a newborn photographer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It hurts a lot" Craig groans as Tweek helps him to sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry" Tweek says, like it's somehow his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay" Craig tells him, trying not to wince "just support me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>definitely do that," Tweek says, keeping Craig standing up right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I can walk they'll take out the catheter and we can maybe go home" Craig says, even though he knows Tweek already knows this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't rush it" Tweek tells him "I know you wanna go home but don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>push yourself too hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's normal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Craig winces as he tries to take a few steps "ow, okay stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's normal," Tweek replies, very patiently, "but don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's normal for it to, ow, hurt" Craig tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, but give yourself a break, you had major surgery" Tweek tries to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I just want to hear the all clear so badly. I was so worried about the twins" Craig admits. Despite being premature, both their twins are doing well. Craig feels like he's the one dragging the chain in regard to going home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, but we got </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> really lucky. They're doing okay, we'll all go home when we're ready" Tweek says "we can try again later, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Craig nods. He's still in so much pain, while he knew there would be recovery he's surprised it's been this bad. Normally most patients are walking now, some have their catheters out. Craig feels not only that he's behind but that he's also not coping very well and he hates that. He wanted to be like those people who are walking around again and being a hands-on parent to his kids. He's not, he's having help doing almost everything and he hates it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kids are recovering so well though, their older twin, whom they named Lola, came out with no issues. She didn't need any help breathing or feeding and has been very strong despite being premature. Her brother, whom they named Oscar, did well too, but he needed a little help breathing just after he was born. He's doing much better now and both babies have had no issues eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to see if the </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>twins can come down?" Tweek asks as he helps Craig back into his hospital bed "that might help you feel a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig doesn't answer straight away, he's in too much pain climbing back up on the bed, even with Tweeks support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oww" is all he gets out as he settles himself in. He bites his lip, feeling so dejected at his lack of progress. He just nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits until Tweek has left the room to let himself shed a silent tear. He doesn't really understand why, but he feels so disappointed in himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek comes back with a nurse and two infants, wrapped and asleep in their cots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're sleeping" the nurse says "but it won't hurt them to get some cuddles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Craig says, his voice coming out more watery than he intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you upset sweetheart?" The nurse asks him, passing him his baby boy. He only knows this because he is wrapped in blue. He can't tell the twins apart yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig takes him, he makes a little whimpering sound before stirring and then settling back into Craig's arms. A tear slides down Craig's cheek as he looks at him, he's not unhappy necessarily, just overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure" he admits "I think it's because I don't feel like I'm doing a good job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>great job" Tweek speaks up, he's been holding their baby girl, who is asleep in his arms, blissfully unaware. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look how happy he is in your arms" the nurse tells him, "you're doing just fine, nobody is perfect from the get go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, sorry" Craig says "I didn't want them to come a week early, and I didn't want to go into labor before the c-section. I don't know… I know it doesn't make sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to," she tells him, "your hormones are going crazy after birth. You're allowed to feel what you're feeling but please let us know if you feel like it's getting worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay, mostly. I'm just frustrated because I'm in so much pain but I'm not getting better and I just want to be more active with them" Craig tries to rationalize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just had surgery Craig" Tweek reiterates "it's only been </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>48 hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It takes some people a little longer to recover, I think you're doing okay" she tries to assure him "the pain isn't worse, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not worse," Craig says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, try to use this time to cuddle and bond with your beautiful babies. Look how strong and healthy they are, you've done amazing" she says, smiling "you'll be on your feet again in no time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks" he says, not realising just how badly he needed the pep talk "they're so perfect, and I'm lucky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are" Tweek agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are, but you are still allowed to feel what you're feeling" she reminds him "it's valid, but it doesn't make you any less of a great dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't have said it better," Tweek says, beaming at him, "I'm so </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig doesn't really think he deserves their praise, but he understands the proud feeling when he looks down at his son sleeping soundly in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig groans from his side of the bed. He doesn't mean to, but his stomach hurts so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry" he tells Tweek who is feeding Oscar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, are you gonna be okay to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>get her?" He asks, referring to Lola, who is now crying for her feed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek made bottles for both of them but Lola had still been asleep, so they'd left her in the hope that she'd wake after Tweek was done with Oscar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hadn't happened and honestly Craig isn't sure he's okay but resting is near impossible with twins. When one cries the other often does too. They both need feeding and changing, comforting, burping and Tweek can't do that all on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig groans again as he gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay," he tells Tweek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hobbles over to her bassinet and scoops her up and into his arms. He can't help but hiss in pain because lifting things does hurt but he knows its okay to lift anything her weight or less. He struggles to get them both back into bed, set up the nursing pillow and grab the bottle off the nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offers her the bottle. It takes a few seconds for her to latch and suck on the nipple, both twins have been good feeders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig sighs, he's tired and his belly hurts but the sounds of two babies suckling sounds much better than two babies crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it's dark, the room is lit only by a dim lamp on Tweeks bedside table, Lola is still looking up at him. Her big dark eyes finding his own and latching on. She looks so happy staring at him, he doesn't know how to explain it, but he can tell that she loves him, that he's her whole world, just by looking into her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at her, and she smiles back around the nipple of the bottle. He strokes her downy hair lovingly, a happy baby is what he likes to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Tweek, who has finished feeding Oscar and is now burping him. Tweek has been fully focused on Oscar and didn't see the moment that just occurred between him and Lola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She just smiled at me," Craig says to Tweek quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably just </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>wind" Tweek replies with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, but that doesn't make it any less cute" Craig says as Lola finishes up her own bottle too. Craig shifts her to his shoulder to begin burping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely" Tweek replies "it's totally cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How tired are you?" Craig asks Tweek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm exhausted" Tweek tells him "but never too exhausted to give them </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>cuddle time if that's what you're asking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just love watching them together," Craig says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek puts Oscar down between them first, because he burps first. He's just looking around, with that confused newborn face. He settles when his sister is placed next to him. Craig places her close because he knows they like to be touching. They press their heads together and reach for one another until they're cuddling. Craig is sure it adds on years to his life every time he sees it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek and he are both silent as they watch them. Until the silence is broken by the sound of a tiny hiccup. It's Oscar, the hiccup shakes his entire body and he looks shocked by it, that in itself is so cute, but it gets cuter when Lola hiccups herself. She hiccups straight after her brother and looks equally as confused. Then Oscar hiccups again and the pattern repeats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Tweek and Craig make eye contact and laugh. This kind of stuff makes the late nights and stress worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is so happy to be back in the saddle, even if it is part time rather than full time. He can't see a more fitting job to get himself back to it. He wants his twins to be the first babies he photographs when going back to work. Thankfully he's making this happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's still recovering, but he's doing a lot better than when he first got home. He can walk around now, stand up and lift things with minimal pain. He thinks about all the milestones that he'll get to photograph as his children grow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's mostly recovering well, even if he hasn't really lost much of his pregnancy weight yet. He will be a lot more active now but he has been bed bound until now and not really focusing on his body or his weight. He still isn't, he's decided that he's okay. His body carried and birthed two humans, if it's going to look different before then that's okay. He has two beautiful babies who made the journey worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shooting his own kids is something he never really anticipated before getting pregnant. Before getting pregnant ge hadn't been sure if he had even wanted any children. Since getting pregnant it's a milestone he's been very excited to meet. It's even more exciting than shooting a client he doesn't know, because there are his babies. He and Tweek made those beautiful kids and he gets to wake up to their faces every day. Setting the backgrounds, arranging the props and picking out wraps and accessories for the babies is even more rewarding when they're yours. He gets to create a memory that they'll get to keep together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's nice being back at work, it makes him feel more like himself. This is his new normal, a parent, a husband and a photographer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig gets extra lucky in that his twins do some of the posing for him. He has them laid down together with a shawl covering their bottom halves. They choose to hold hands on their own and while Craig is fiddling with his camera they fall asleep. Craig is quick to snap the first shot but then realises he can take his time when the babies stay in that position. Holding hands and sleeping soundly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here" Craig calls to both Tweek and his mom. They're both here to help wrangle the twins while Craig works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww so sweet" his mom melts as soon as she sees them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're so in </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> love with one another," Tweek says with a big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait till they're two and fight over everything" his mom jokes. It's hard to imagine seeing them cuddled together so sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to wish away these </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet moments" Tweek says, Craig agrees, they're only newborns once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll never be this little again" he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you have more kids you'll get the newborn stage and twins fighting and tantruming" his mom points out. He supposes it's normal for couples to want to expand their family again after their first pregnancy. She hasn't realized they don't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> not having any more," Tweek tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm one and done, I'm not doing all that pregnancy stuff again" Craig agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, you did just get two for the price of one" his mom replies, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's exactly what I said," Craig tells her with a grin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>